A Corrupted World
by this user is dead and gone
Summary: Melody has lost hope in the world she lives in. The Nintendo market crash has caused Microsoft to take over Nintendo. Now with Mario characters fighting each other to death, Melody finds an unexpected partner that will help the world take back its commonsense.
1. Melody

**_I don't own any Mario characters in this story, Microsoft is owned by Microsoft; Bill Gates is owned by Bill Gates. Melody is owned by me(KawaiiFerret)_**

I proceeded with caution, knowing that the two bullies were on my trail as they wanted to claim the friend I had gotten as a gift a month ago. Losing the battle against the two older boys that had challenged the Parakoopa that remained inside a device that I kept on a belt holder, or supporter, on my jeans; His life was slipping away with every minute. The Nintendo characters they kept as fighters, they were too difficult for my Parakoopa to face.

 _This world has become only contests and more contests; Every one of my Nintendo Creature friends… THEY HAVE DIED. I want this to stop!_ I cried as I ran, to escape my _enemies._ Everything seemed to scare me now; Everyone wanting to test their strength, they have lost their common sense.

I ran into a wall, it's a dumb move on my part. The two boys caught up to me as one snatched away the device on my jeans, ripping the fabric while taking away one of my only friends.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at the boys that would kill my friend.

"You lost the fight." The first boy pointed at my scrawny body that lay against the wall I had run into. "Must give your 'friend'." He sneered at my use of the word "friend" for whenever I talked to my Nintendo Creature. I could easily buy another Creature and have it become my friend; They seemed to be programmed quite lazily, they all lacked in personality.

The Parakoopa vaporized inside the device, the second boy gazed into the machine. "This weakling Parakoopa just died. What the heck kind of fighter Creature is this?!" He threw the device at me, its plastic exterior ricocheted of my face and hit the pavement. They turned away from my own pitiful self.

"Lets go, Lucas. She had no good stuff on her" He turned to look back at me. "She isn't even as pretty as the blonds that hang outside the school and smoke."

I looked down at my own figure, I was scrawny and my body would show no appeal to men. I sulked as I walked home with the Nintendo Creature Container in my right hand. They were called N.C.C. and were made after the Nintendo market crash. All software I could buy at stores would be only simple enemies, and they couldn't understand much. Microsoft must of not cared much for the _Mario_ cast since my dad struggled too get me any exclusive characters; Or any games. The best I ever got was a Chain Chomp, whose demise came soon after as someone had shattered the disc he was kept in while I was in school.

I returned to my home. I never slammed the door as I came in, I only sulked as I sat on the couch.

"Lucas and Tom again?" My mom asked about my problem when I was walking home from school.

"Y-y-y-yes." My eyes brimmed with tears. "I lost to another forced fight and my Parakoopa died."

"Your dad has a special treat for you tomorrow, since it's going to be your birthday. Why don't you stay home so those meatheads won't hurt you."

I enjoyed the use of the nickname my mom had for people like them. Meatheads. It fits them perfectly.

"I'M HOME!" My dad yelled from next room.

His appearance scared me. With several burns on his face while his hair stood up on all ends.

"What the heck did you do to yourself, Joseph!?" My mom screeched at him.

"I was getting Melody's B-Day gift!" My dad beamed, he wasn't in any pain. "I made sure to pirate a powerful one from stupid 'ol Bill Gates."

"Pirate!? Honey, you WORK there!" My mom looked baffled by my own dad's actions at work. "Do you want to get fired?!"

"I got to work on this dude today, not the best fellow. He would do for Melody, they both seem to have the same opinion about what is going on. They would get along… Well… Melody, Do you want to stop your bullies in their tracks?" My father stared at me. Hard. It almost hurt to gaze into his almost-white blue eyes.

I nodded. "I will do anything to protect my new 'friend'." I was serious this time, no one would ever hurt my friends again. Weak or not. I was going to try my best.

"Take this disc, load it up on your N.C.C. and wait for the next day to come." My dad said sternly as my mom looked at him like he was kidding.

"It's the day _before_ her birthday, you know." She said with an annoyed voice.

"They will need time together, this one did everything he could to get out the N.C.C., I 'injected' a certain drug in him that put him into a hibernation-like state." I ran up into my room, not even asking what character I was given, or letting him finish his explanation of what he did to the Creature in the disc.

 _Violent character, who ever you are. You are my friend now. I will protect you from everything that will try to hurt us; I don't want you die like all of the others._

Ejecting the dead Parakoopa's disc, I examined it. The scratches that covered the whole disc were so deep it broke apart in my hand. By putting the new disc into the machine, I turned it on to only be given a blue screen of death.

 _Is this some sort of sick prank?!_ My thoughts raced inside my mind. _My dad has tricked me, there's no hope for me._

As I tried to set the N.C.C. down the device let out a painful electric shock; The screen turned black with the exception of a question on the N.C.C.'s small screen.

 **Were you going to leave me? [Yes] or [No]**

I used the tiny Control Pad on the machine to answer no.

 **You are LYING. I'm not dumb, I can SEE you. The is a camera on the N.C.C. if you want to try to find it.**

I recoiled in fear of the character that I had loaded up inside the machine.

 **Were you going to leave me? [Yes] or [No]**

I answered "yes". The Creature inside the little machine frightened me; I was used to being frightened though.

 **Am I yours now? [Yes] or [No]**

"You will always be mine; In a friend sort of way, don't worry." I said out loud while I answered "yes".

 **Must I fight like a SLAVE for you? Or am I free to fight whoever troubles me? [Yes] or [No]**

"Never. Never a slave." I said as I went to select an answer, suddenly realizing that BOTH answers were a wrong. "None of the above"

 **You caught that? Interesting. Interesting indeed. One more question to test you.**

"Fine then." I was determined to see who would test me like this.

 **What is this test testing you on? [Honesty] , [Trust] , [Yourself] or [No Clue]**

My thumb trembled as I put the pixel cursor on every option one at a time. "A lot of this is honesty, due to your reaction for my first answer; You said that I had lied to you. But, honesty leads to trust, since you asked me about how I would treat you. About myself? No."

…

"Have I passed?" I asked the electronic Creature.

 **That last question…**

"Did I answer incorrectly for that one?" I was purely worried at its comment.

 **You… Have passed. I'm quite astonished at your answer for my last question. Other workers at Microsoft never talked to me with such depth.**

"You think that I work at Microsoft?"

 **You don't, do you. Ah… My brain rotted away with all of the drugs they put me on. I understand more clearly now that all of the horrible effects have worn off.**

"Drugs in a program?" My dad never explained how the people at Microsoft got the Nintendo Creatures to settle down if they were to attack the workers.

 **A _virus_. That is the drug. I've killed so many workers there as they tried to delete my memories of my family. The last worker I saw didn't try to do me any harm though…**

"That's my dad; He wanted you to be my new Nintendo Creature friend. Did you try to hurt him? He came home with burns."

 **Alas, every worker I knew was "evil" to me; I assumed the worst he could do to me before he picked up the computer mouse. I had no clue that he was your father. However… The virus caused my physical form to almost degenerate, making it impossible to fight back.**

"MELODY! COME DOWN!" My mom shouted, her voice almost rattling the furniture.

I ran down into my family's living room to see what had happened. I was greeted with sight of my dad holding a HoloBoard. HoloBoards are battlefields where one can use his or her Nintendo Creature to fight another person's Creature. The HoloBoard was around the size of a normal chess board. My dad was using his own Creature to fight against computer-controlled enemies.

"A HoloBoard? Another thing you _stole_ from work?" I sighed.

"Sounds like it. The thought of your father taking something as expensive as a HoloBoard is plausible." A muffled voice came from my pocket; I pulled my N.C.C out and examined the static on the small screen.

"Talking already? I didn't think that the Trojan Horse was _that_ weak." My dad said. "Doubt that you have enough strength in you to pull off another huge lightning bolt that caused your designated computer burst into flames. Right, Ludwig?"

"Be quiet! How would I know that you were there to take me away from that horrid place?! I thought you were there to take away my memories..." My Creature retorted, Ludwig, as he was called sounded extremely annoyed.

"Melody, how about you and Ludwig join me and my little 'friend'." My dad let me sit down on the opposite end of the HoloBoard.

My dad showed me the rules of the game, as they were quite simple. _Knock out the opponent with your "friend" and protect yourself as well._ I took a cord and plugged my N.C.C. into the HoloBoard. A hologram of… I couldn't tell, showed up.

"Your physical form is still trying to regenerate Ludwig; Melody, put him back in the N.C.C. now." I did as my dad commanded.

With a few shouts from Ludwig, I put him back into the carrier. I walked upstairs to try to continue my talk with him.

"What do you like?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Music, and chocolate." And with an unseen smirk he added. "My looks to!"

"Good lord, someone's arrogant." I laughed at the remark. "Have any friends?"

"Besides myself or instruments, no." Ludwig amused me at his smart alack remarks.

"Okay, okay. What do you think of other people?" I asked waiting for the next amusing sentence.

"Stupid, ignorant, and arrogant. I may be be arrogant but I'm not as foolish as other people. Bill Gates, or the devil as we _'Nintendo Creatures'_ called him, is sickeningly greedy to the point of selling me off to rich children; Only to have them whine about not getting a 'cute one'." His voice was cold, I couldn't blame him.

"Microsoft did do a number on you Nintendo characters..." That was my only reply.

"I don't really want talk about what they did to ME." Ludwig's voice trailed off into nothingness.

I lay on my bed thinking about my new partnership with the Nintendo character. He seemed alright, but was really arrogant. _Would he even help me fend off the bullies at school? Lucas would probably just destroy Ludwig on first contact with me; I doubt that Ludwig would be able to fend off his Spike on steroids. No, I going to believe in him! Good night… Friend._ My eyes closed as I fell asleep.

* * *

Ludwig hovered inside the N.C.C. his body almost complete. _The second I become powerful again, I will avenge my family!_

Wires stuck out the back of his head; Being treated like the computer program he was, he "didn't" need to eat. Ludwig and other Nintendo Creatures could only get their nutrition from the wires that hooked up to them at night to put them into a "sleep mode"; It disgusted him. _I'm like everyone else. I'm like everyone else. I'm like everyone else. I'm BETTER then everyone else._ Ludwig was ready to spiral into insanity as the world around him was as corrupted as his own soul.


	2. School Days:Part 1

"Turn off the lights!" I grumbled as my mom signaled a new day.

I got to stay home from school the day before and was practicing with my dad of how fights worked. He never let me use Ludwig though; "He's too powerful for this poor Parabeetle." He said.

"Why?" I questioned

"You have a high class character, much like mine." My dad pointed to his computer. "Iggy, show your face to Melody; It's about time I introduced you two."

What looked like a mutated turtle appeared on his desktop. Its hair looked like a rainbow mohawk, it had large glasses, and had four fangs sticking out of its mouth. "Yeeeeeeeesssss?" It said.

"Iggy, say 'hello' to my daughter, Melody." My father told the turtle.

"Hello Melody!" It waved at me.

"Hi?" I waved back awkwardly.

My dad turned to me and whispered in my ear. "He's outdated, I never had the time to fix what some of my co-workers did to him. Iggy likes to see people die and watch anime; with the whole 'dead people' thing, don't worry, he means well."

"Whatcha' guys talking about?" Iggy asked from the computer.

"It's a he?" I whispered.

"Did you think that Iggy was a girl!?" My dad laughed.

"Yeah." I blushed. _Ugh, Iggy SOUNDED like a male anyways._

We practiced on the HoloBoard for hours; Occasionally taking breaks to eat lunch, eat snacks, or go use the bathroom. The Hammer Bro I used showed great power while a Parabeetle would prefer to be a healer. A Chain Chomp was great in speed and power, Spikes where all around, and Bullet Bills were fast. I enjoyed practicing with my dad; We would never push the Creature too hard, we would heal them afterward anyways.

"How does Iggy fight?" I asked while practicing with a Spiny.

"Why would you-" My dad was cut off by Iggy.

"I fight by using MAGIC!" The rainbow haired turtle pulled a wand out of his shell to show proof. "See?!"

"Magic? That's cool." I sounded uninterested with his statement but I was secretly wondering if Ludwig could use magic as well.

I drowsily walked in the bathroom to get ready for the day. I was grabbing my backpack inside my room and tried to leave to only get yelled at.

"Really?! Leaving me here?" A voice caught my attention.

"Huh?! Ludwig! I'm sorry." I apologized to him while shoving the N.C.C. in my hoodie's pocket.

"You better be sorry." His muffled voice came out the pocket I shoved the N.C.C. in.

I walked downstairs to see my dad sprinting out the door with a bagel in his mouth. "Hurry! Hurry!" Iggy called out to him as he ran. After he left Iggy burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"It's how you humans rush everywhere and whatnot." He was wiping tears from his eyes after removing his glasses.

I walked out the door with Iggy waving and saying. "Goooooooooodbye Melody!"

I met up with Miles as he stood in front of my house; Miles was another outcast at the school, he was a nerd to most people.

"I heard that your Parakoopa died." He murmured next to me.

"Yeah." I replied, _How did he know?!_

"You look confused, are you wondering where I got that info?" Miles said.

"Are you brothers with Lucas or Tom? Or is it something else?" I asked my friend.

"Fracktail knew about it." Miles shrugged. "He knows a lot, but he got sick yesterday. The only thing I heard from my N.C.C. was 'CTRL ALT DEL!'."

"Really?! Is he a computer or something?" I laughed at his description of Fracktail's behavior.

"Pretty much." Miles seemed to relax after talking about his weird Nintendo Creature.

We walked to school together, only to separate for our classes. In my first period, Lucas gave me a death stare that could only mean _Your. Dead. Meat._ I shuddered at the thought of him pounding me after school. I was an easy target for him anyways; I walked home from school which gave him a chance to attack then get away. During lunch he pulled me over to a corner of the cafeteria.

"Lookie who it is; Melody the Wimp!" He laughed at me then pulled a HoloBoard out of his binder. It was smaller then the one my dad stole from work. "Lets play."

"No! Don't make me!" I cried out hoping someone could hear me. Someone did.

"Fine. I will fight." The voice belonged to Ludwig.

Lucas smiled at me, or at the voice that came from my pocket. "Show yourself."

I plugged the N.C.C. into the battle field, letting Ludwig form before me. I had never seen what he looked like before, the blue shell and hair with one fang in front of his snout. _What the-?! He looks almost like Iggy!_

Lucas was truly impressed as he loaded his Spike onto the HoloBoard.

"Ready… Set… FIGHT!" Called out the computer on the HoloBoard. Kids started to gathering around the fight.

Ludwig stood completely still as the Spike tried to hit him. It became frustrated and charged towards him. _Bad move._ Ludwig pressed two of his fingers together and jabbed the Spike in its stomach while letting out a painful shock though the arm he was using. His mouth curled up into a cruel smile. _You deserve this for attacking ROYALTY!_

"Raaa?!" The Spike yelped in fear as Ludwig pounced on him and caused it to fall to the ground.

"This is what you get for _murdering_ other characters!" Ludwig inhaled and then spit fire on the Spike that lay on the ground, about to die.

"Ludwig, STOP!" I cried; I wanted him to stop his violence because of the Spike's condition.

"WTF?!" Screamed one of the kids spectating.

"Kill the Spike! Kill the Spike!" Others chanted.

Ludwig suddenly looked away from the Spike as he looked into my eyes from inside the battlefield.

"I am sorry." He whispered as he left the near dead Spike on the floor of the HoloBoard. _What kind of idiot am I?! Going crazy like that in front of Melody and other humans… This is Microsoft's fault; They will PAY._ Revenge. Ludwig only thought of that after Microsoft experimented with him.

"What were you thinking?!" I shouted the second Ludwig was back inside the N.C.C.

"I was only thinking about what happened after Microsoft took over Nintendo; I want ALL of the TRAITORS to die!" Ludwig explained.

"What the heck is your problem?!" I asked the Koopa that was inside the machine.

"Everything." He looked up to grin at me, it honestly scared me. _Something is not right in this guy's head._ I thought.

Whatever Ludwig has gone though, I wanted him to talk about it. I would ask him tonight. Nothing else would stop me. During class Mrs. Ferguson turned around to punish the class. "Who is talking? Come on. We _don't_ have all day."

"You are the one talking!" Tom back-sassed the teacher, with Mrs. Ferguson's face getting red by the minute she went back to the problem on the SmartBoard.

"Okay then class… What is..." The class seemed to on for decades.

I walked home with Miles until Lucas stopped us. Tom was missing, he was mostly in detention after how he talked to Mrs. Ferguson.

"The way your fighter fought today was pretty violent, did you train it?" He blocked my path as I tried to go around him.

"Leave me alone!" I spat at him.

"Fine." Lucas huffed, brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

Miles and I found our way home and I ran to tell my family about Ludwig's outburst at school. My dad was playing around with his computer, which had Iggy inside. I went to him to ask if I could load up Ludwig inside the PC. "Can I load Ludwig inside your computer?"

"Go ahead, Iggy will like his company." My dad was fixing the monitor, he looked up and smiled at me. "Don't let him try to strangle Iggy though; If that happens, just nudge him the courser, they hate that."

I loaded up Ludwig inside that computer, his black eyes staring though me. _Does he_ _know something that I don't?_

Iggy looked at him with an expression that looked like a playful dog's; He ran to hug Ludwig, only to get pushed away.

"What's the BIG DEAL Luddi-sama?!" Iggy squealed at the older Koopa.

Ludwig seemed to twitch before letting out a bolt of lightning at the rainbow haired turtle that was struggling to pull him back to his senses. As more and more attacks hit Iggy he was falling over from the pain dealt by the insane turtle that was mine. Iggy rose his hands to his face in an attempt to protect himself from his attacker; It was useless. My dad looked up at the scene and plugged a flash drive into the computer, causing Iggy to change drastically. His hair looked like a green palm tree and he was taller.

"Chompy! Attack Luddy!" A Chain Chomp jumped out from behind him and mauled Ludwig, making him yell out in frustration and pain. Iggy only laughed at this sight. With a final attempt to kill Iggy, Ludwig brought his wand to the air and created a deafening noise. The computer speakers sparked as the noise echoed through the house, causing me and my dad to double over in pain. "DIE ALREADY!" Ludwig screamed; He wasn't in the right mind, something was wrong.

7Z7Z7Z

My dad snatched away the N.C.C. I had in my hand. The violent character had to meet its demise sooner or later after that attack; My dad was going to promise me that he would get me another character to replace Ludwig. A character called Lemmy, he said. I didn't want a replacement!

"Dad! He didn't know hat he was doing!" I pleaded with my dad.

"It's for the best sweetie." He placed the carrier inside a box and put it into a dumpster, trying to not rattle the box too much.

"You can't do this to him! He hasn't spend more than a week with me!" I cried out in a final attempt to save my friend.

"We are going." He said sternly.

We got into the car and drove home. The one-day partnership was gone; We had nothing in common, or did we?

Tom knew that it was his chance to shine as Melody had put her N.C.C. into the dumpster. He had no clue of the dangers that lay inside, but instead he was thinking about over-throwing Lucas in their little gang.


	3. School Days:Part 2

_**Me: Ugh, so tired… That stupid angles homework…**_

 _ **Kooky: Go to sleep then!**_

 _ **Me: Not with YOU around.**_

 _ **Kooky: I'll go away but I'LL NEVER STOP STALKING YOU! WOOHAHAHA!**_

 _ **Me: Don't make me get the spray bottle.**_

 _ **I think I forgot to put break lines in the second chapter… But if I did put in the lines, it would look really weird. I own nothing but Melody, Miles, Tom, Lucas, and other random people in this story.**_

* * *

"Ha! I win AGAIN!" Tom gloated after he had beaten Lucas in a battle _seven_ times. Lucas stared in disbelief at Tom, his face said it all: _How did he even get that strong of a character from MELODY?_

"Alright then! Take my lunch money, or whatever you want!" Lucas threw some change at the dark-skinned boy that seemed to tower over him now. The tides had turned. There was no going back now. They might as well become enemies! The N.C.C. flashed a message: VIRUS DETECTED. Tom looked at it for a brief moment and threw back his head and laughed. "What do you want me to do? Call Norton?! You're going to fight, virus or not!"

7Z7Z7Z

After I had thrown away my N.C.C nothing was the same, but Iggy and Lemmy tended to get along extremely well. Lemmy's eyes almost scared me; He looked like a chameleon at times! Iggy reverted back into his rainbow mohawk form after the fight, I never truly understood why he did that though. My dad put a hand on my shoulder, he tried to comfort me and calm me down. How could I "calm down" after what I had seen? The violence and tension rattled me, it didn't help that Iggy is Ludwig's brother! I got up and left for school.

Miles tried to keep his distance so I wouldn't notice that his N.C.C was hanging of a zipper of the backpack the he had. I was reluctant about taking Lemmy to school with me, but I had him with me anyway. He didn't want to talk to me and accidentally make me feel any worse. I stared blankly ahead, watching the trees sway with the wind and watching all of the little kids wait outside their bus stops and complain about how "hard" school was for them.

In school, Tom had been more smug today than usual. At lunch Lucas threw himself on me. "I need your help!"

"Get off. Why do _you_ need _my_ help?" Lucas helped me up.

"Look. Tom has your blue turtle guy and he's beating up everyone and making a gang of some sorts!" Lucas explained the rest of the story quickly and dragged me over to where Tom was bragging about the battles he won.

"Huh? Um… Tom! I challenge you to a battle!" I held out my N.C.C. and loaded Lemmy up into the holographic battlefield. Tom smirked and pushed the ladies that were surrounding him away. He loaded Ludwig up into the field.

"Fight! Fight!" Kids cheered for the fight to happen, the ladies chanted for Tom.

"Okay, okay, okay, everyone." Tom calmed the crowd down. "Okay turtle, FIGHT!" He spat at Ludwig with drops of spittle flying on the table.

"I refuse your command." Ludwig turned his head towards me. "I obey _her_."

My spirits lightened while the crowd sighed in unison, _I would get my partner back!_

Ludwig glitched for a second and then lunged at Lemmy. The crowd cheered with the sight of violence between the two brothers. I stared in disbelief, _he betrayed me!_

"Melody!" Miles ran up from behind me and turned me around to face him. "Ludwig has a virus! I was studying the fight from yesterday last night, and he can't control himself!"

"He can't control himself!?" I questioned while shouting to be heard amongst the crowd. Watching Miles shout unheard words, I turned around to face the battlefield. Were tears in my eyes? I think they were. Did I have to hurt someone I like? I think so. "Lemmy. Hurt your big brother for me." I whispered in a voice that could only be heard by myself. Was I really talking that softly?! Lemmy turned around in confusion.

"I can't hear you! Speak up, please!" He said politely.

"HURT YOUR BROTHER FOR ME! HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" I shouted. I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. Would a true friend hurt someone close to them?

Lemmy dodged every move his brother attacked at him with. After looking around to see if anyone would help (not) kill his brother. He throw a large bomb and fled from the field. Ludwig's eyes became wide as he was blasted into pieces.

* * *

 _ **Me: OMG WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT?!**_

 _ **Kooky: *eats chocolate bar and shrugs***_

 _ **Me: I NEED TO UPDATE MORE**_

 _ **Kooky: *tries to laugh but starts choking instead***_


	4. Two Halves of a Whole

_**Me(KawaiiFerret): I can't stop stop listening to scary Vocaloid songs… I might have a problem…**_

 _ **I don't own anything. Nintendo owns their Nintendo stuff, not me. Did you know Kooky is owned by DiC Entertainment? Kooks appears in this chapter… Wait. Is that why he isn't here?! Oh gosh! What if he is trying to kill my friends!? OH CRAP.**_

* * *

The Holoboard was cracked straight in the middle, two flash drives was stuck in the middle of the two almost-broken pieces. Tom grabbed one and ran off. I grabbed the other and bolted out of the school.

"Umm Melody-" Miles couldn't finish his sentence since I was already dashing home with the N.C.C in my left hand and the flash drive in my right. I could hear Miles running and yelling behind me, but he soon lost his breath and fell on the ground. Clumsy nerdy stereotype, huh. I didn't expect that from him.

I slammed the door shut behind me and ran into my room. My laptop lay on my bed, unused for months… I plugged the flash drive in and watched a… Kind of familiar face come on the screen… My heart sank into the bottom of a dark void. I failed to get my own partner back. I felt my head slam on my bed.

"You act like you DON'T WANT TO SEE ME. Is it because I'm NOT THE SAME?!" The figure said. The screen glitched and the figure disappeared.

"It's just, you don't look like Ludwig..." My faith was slipping away. I felt someone grab my head and pull it up, I yelped in fear and surprise.

"Look. We can find Ludwig or not. We, and by that I mean Lud and myself, are going to die in some amount of time while being separated." The kid looked me in the eyes, his crimson eyes burned through my head.

"Hey. Wait a second!" I stood up at grabbed the boy by his arm. He was somewhat shorter than me. "Who the heck are you?! And what do you mean by 'die'?!"

The kid brushed some of his blue hair out of his eyes. "I'm going to die without Ludwig…" He walked out of my bedroom door and stopped to stare back at me. "I'm just Kooky."

 _Congrats to the parents that named THIS kid. Wait a minute… Is this what I loaded up in my computer?! How could he come out of the video game realm? This "Kooky" guy needs to answer a few questions!_ , I thought while walking behind my new "partner".

"How are you not affected by the boundaries between my world and your's?" I asked Kooky. Who found an old pair of red converse shoes and hastily put them on his bare feet.

"Oh, umm… Let's see. I don't really belong to this 'video game' world and my 'world' collapsed from the outside. Everything being torn apart, thrown away, left for the crows… I could only sit and watch everyone I knew and worked with disappear into bits of sketches and memory~ I thought the world's destruction was quite divine, you know~" Kooky took a break to laugh a bit. Then continued his story. "I could feel the "unneeded" parts of me being trashed and forgotten about. Mario was on the ground in pain, he lost his voice~ And Luigi was only and erased drawing, with some color and outlines still showing! While everyone, including myself, DIED I kept laughing, I couldn't stop! The pain grew and grew until I looked the STUPID MAKERS OF MYSELF AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT WOULD BE GONE SOONER OR LATER, I said, 'A show with no true ending? Really?'. And I died. The next thing I knew was that I had invaded another me's body and was back to my gruesome antics~ Then I was suppressed in the other me's mind… I DID NOT ENJOY THAT!" Kooky took a long breath and then slammed his fist against the wall. "Then… After years of being a spectator of 'my' life… I- No. We, Ludwig and myself, were shattered into two. Then I met you."

I was speechless. The boy in front of me had died and was somewhat forgotten about. Thrown away by the people that made him. Is that what the Nintendo characters felt like now? I wanted to to help them- No! I was DETERMINED to help them now! I couldn't fail! Not after what Kooky told me. I would save them all. Not now but soon.

"Let's go find the Piano Snob, girl." Kooky walked out the door with his ripped lab coat almost dragging against the ground.

"Piano Snob?" Kooky laughed, and responded with, "Yeah, I'm the Homicidal Otaku Scientist, and Ludwig is Piano Snob."

Kooky and I walked for a while then I abruptly stopped and said out loud. "Where are we even going?"

Kooky looked back at me and simply responded with: "We're going to the bastard Tom's house and breaking in aren't we?"

"We don't really need to break in do we?" I whispered to myself, _Gosh, he is crazy isn't he… I guess the name implies what you should expect from him…_ I thought. The walk was mostly silent, I could have accidentally said something to trigger Kooky's feelings for his old world if I said anything. The weather was warm, but that's pretty off-subject, isn't it? I was also thinking about how I could beat Tom at his little duel matches. Kooky didn't have any weapon on him, or did he? He was pretty weird… I could expect him to carry around a gun or something.

Tom was most likely going to try to beat me at a fight. _I could win with- Oh no. Oh gosh no._ _I forgot Lemmy at home! How could I have done that?! That's so stupid!_

"Hey, girl, snap out of your daze! We're here." Kooky snapped his fingers in front of my face a couple of times and I shook my head to return to reality. I knocked on the door, a friendly lady opened it.

'Hello? Oh, are you two friends with Tom?" She turned around. "Tom, you have visitors!"

I didn't really want to speak in front of Tom's mom and Kooky didn't look like he could speak _reasonably_ with her. He was trembling, for goodness sakes! "C-can we come in… Ma'am?" Kooky said with an uneasy voice. Tom's mother let us inside and Tom stared in shock. But someone was next to him. Was it Ludwig? It was. But something was wrong. He was "falling apart". Kooky ran up to Ludwig and hesitated to do anything… Then he hugged Ludwig. Ludwig refused to share any compassion with his other half until he realized Kooky wasn't hugging him, he was ABSORBING him. Kooky flashed a demonic smile and whispered into Ludwig's ear. "Did you REALLY think I would hug YOU?!"

Ludwig was turned into light and was finally absorbed by his other half. "It was for the _better good_ for the both of us~" Kooky laughed a bit. I pinned Kooky on the ground before he could do anymore damage.

"Do.. You… Really think that… Someone like… _me…_ Could ever learn their lesson? Or… Do you think that I have some kind of… _Goodness…_ In my unjust and corrupted heart? I... was MADE to NOT LOVE others... I… Could NEVER be YOUR… Partner… I'm not the holy kind of person… You need for a friend… _Or am I_?"

"Huh?!" I said as Kooky got up and pushed me off him, "Did you REALLY think I would betray someone like YOU? You somewhat understand what I've been through! Plus, Ludwig isn't gone, he's _inside_ me. We've become one again." Kooky smiled. "The Homicidal Otaku Scientist and Piano Snob duo, how does THAT sound?"

I couldn't help but laugh, _The Homicidal Otaku Scientist and the Piano Snob DUO. The whole time I had them I thought they were one being, but two people sharing one body- one SOUL. That was different._

Kooky fell on his knees, his face pale. "I don't feel well… I think I need some meds~" He collapsed and transformed. Tom's face went paler than a shut-in's skin tone and his mouth hung open. I opened my hands and watched as a new N.C.C hovered there in the air for a second or two, then dropped down for me to catch in my open palms. The left part had royal blue as a base color and black music notes but as spread into the right side, the notes transformed into silver knives and the blue became a crimson red.

"Just call my name if you need me~" Said Kooky with a bunch of giggles and an annoyed 'SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY IDIOT.' from Ludwig only seconds after.

Tom looked at the machine in disbelief. "How come YOU get all of the good characters?! Are you destined to 'free them all'?!" Tom yelled in a mock tone. "I've spent HOURS training and you get everything done by those electric SERVANTS!"

"Did I hear something about servants? Me~? Tom, do you REALLY want me to come OUT THERE AND RIP YOU TO BLOODY SHREDS?!" Kooky retorted in a hostile tone.

"Kooky, please don't..." I tried to keep the peace going. "Tom, you could _join_ me. Maybe my good luck will rub off on you?"

"Well- I- Umm..." Tom stumbled on his words.

"You don't have many friends do you? Come on. Take my hand and let's make this stupid and corrupted world a better place!"

Tom grasped my hand, I smiled politely back at him. "Peace in a war is fun isn't it?"

"Yeah." He nodded. And smiled. It wasn't his usual smug kind of smile, this one was real.

The second we had made peace, Tom's mother walked into the room we where in with a plate of cookies. "I've made cookies for you kids!"

Tom's mother soon became terrified as Kooky came out his N.C.C morph and tried to snatch away the plate. Tom and I started laughing while trying to subdue the crazed kid. "Kooky! Stop!" I commanded while laughing. _I wonder what Miles would of thought of this! He would've been fleeing from this scene the second all the action started!_ I thought to myself.

Tom and I had become friends, really good friends in fact. Maybe could have more people join our group! But… It would become a long process to change everyone's beliefs of how Nintendo characters were used. It would be hard.

But I said I was **DETERMINED** to save everyone, right?


	5. NCC Thieves!

_**Me(KawaiiFerret): Update much wow. Much story. Many-**_

 _ **Kooky: MY GOD, SHUT UP. I can't believe I shot you with the Dogeifier.**_

 _ **Me: Much computer, many wow. Lot story. Much Doge speak.**_

 _ **Kooky: Someone please kill me now…**_

 _ **Much Nintendo characters in story. Not own by me.**_

"Nintendo Creature Tournament? In Redmond, Washington? I could fly there!" A girl in a Pikachu hoodie remarked after gazing on a flyer advertising a Tournament. The girl laughed a bit. "I bet those Americans wouldn't expect a Canadian like me to win! Got that Jinx?"

"So I get to hurt them?" Jinx asked.

"Pretty much, but don't go overboard." The Pikachu hoodie girl said. "Come on let's go home, I want to watch some Death Note."

7Z7Z7Z

I grasped the flyer tightly that my dad gave me. "A Tournament?!" I looked up in excitement. "Can I go?!"

My dad shrugged. "It's being held in our own town, go ahead."

After a quick "thanks!" I ran out to the bus stop and found Miles cowering in fear because Tom was next to him. I walked to them both and asked what was going on, Tom wasn't doing anything wrong.

"T-Tom is NEXT to me!" Miles stammered, clearly scared.

"But I didn't do anything wrong, right" Tom said nonchalantly.

"Why are you here?!"

"I have rights to be here, plus I want to see the aftermath of what happened on Friday."

"Wait, after you guys ditched school in the middle of the day?"

"Yep."

I explained the whole story to Miles. At first he was speechless, then as the story progressed he began to smile and look at myself and Tom. When I finished talking he looked at me and had a smile bigger than the one before. "So we're a group of Fighters?" Tom and I nodded. We could be something like the 'Freedom Fighters' we weren't sure.

I had to prepare myself for fighting, the Tournament was in a couple weeks. It was a 1 vs. 1 fighting style and anyone could join. Why not train to pass the time?

7Z7Z7Z

"Fracktail! What would happen if an opponent attacked Ludwig from behind?" Miles asked the computer like dragon.

"Processing… Processing… If an opponent attacked Ludwig von Koopa from behind… He could get hit- Or counterattack which is 85% more likely to happen." Fracktail said in a monotone voice. "He is most likely to counterattack with a lightning blast. But some magic would be likely as well."

Ludwig nodded from inside the N.C.C, Fracktail was right. He would've countered with a lightning blast if someone was foolish enough to try to charge him.

It was a warm day outside so I decided to take Ludwig outside and into the park to see if anyone wanted to help me train. I soon spotted a girl, only around ten years of age. She was sitting on the ground crying.

"What are you crying about?" I asked while kneeling down to try to get eye contact with her. She raised her hazel eyes, puffy and wet from tears.

"T-t-t-they t-t-took my brother..." She sniffed and buried her head in her hands.

"Who's 'they'?" I desperately wanted to help her, but if e=she didn't tell me who-

I felt someone's hand reach into my pocket and pull my own N.C.C out. Thieves. Dirty, lying, _thieves_. The thieves seemed to tower before me as with a swift kick he had me down on the ground in pain. "Got another one." He grumbled in a gravelly voice.

I attempted to fight back but they had punched and kicked me until I had no more will to fight or run. I simply watched as they took the N.C.C and threw it into the back of their van.

 _No… I can't give up now!_ I thought, but I couldn't get up. One of my ankles were already swelling from their assault. The girl tried to help me up but she let go of me the second she saw blood and me wince in pain. It seemed like my wrist mas broken as well. Who knew thieves could deal this much damage to a innocent person like myself?


	6. The Erikson Bros!

_**So sorry if there is any big grammatical errors in the last chapter! I'm trying REALLY hard to get a good amount of chapters done on this story. I had really bad writers block on the last chapter, but one little idea changed it all! That idea will appear in this chapter, and is a pretty big joke between me and my friends. I'll let you guys leave a review guessing what it was and I'll try to tell you if you're right or not. (I'm sorry but this chapter might be a bit controversial.)**_

 _ **Ciao! (Pasta~)**_

"Where are you DIRTY VILE HUMAN BEINGS TAKING ME?!" Ludwig shouted from inside the N.C.C.

" _Let me take care of this Luddy Buddy~!"_ Kooky said as he transformed into a human. He then grabbed one of his red converse shoes and flung it at the driver, making the van swerve and one of the thieves yell. "What the hell are you thinking, you dumbass!? Do you WANT to end up in the hospital!?" He turned around, not even noticing that the N.C.C that they had stolen had turned into a child.

Kooky giggled and grabbed his other shoe, now revealing his dirty bare feet, and threw it at the car's dashboard. Landing with aloud _thump_ and ricocheting into the thief's face. He turned around once more, now with a bloodied nose, and yelled once more at Kooky. "You damn BRAT! DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED?!"

The blue haired child was now laughing at both the ignorance of the thief and the pain he had put him in. The van had a screeching halt, causing Kooky's face to slam into the chair ahead of him. He let out a small yelp of pain as one thief with a bloody nose picked him up by the hair and dragged him against the pavement into an abandoned warehouse that was supposedly their base. Kooky was thrown against the wall next to a kid that looked roughly around the age of thirteen.

"She's pretty ugly if you ask me." Said the first thief, patting Kooky's chest.

"No appeal. She's better than nothing though. But when did we make a grab for her?" The second thief turned to Kooky and took his lab coat off. The boy next to Kooky shrieked in surprised when the thieves started trying to strip him.

"She's _really ugly_. I mean look at this! Girl has no breasts!" The thieves attempted to take off Kooky's black shirt, and what they got in response was two painful bites on their hands.

"You BRAT!" The bloody nose thief grabbed Kooky by the hair and slapped him. Leaving Kooky bleeding a bit on his face from the pavement and sore from the slapping. The thieves finally left after tying Kooky and the other kid together and attached to a metal pole.

" _They really thought you were a girl? I've been called female, but this is new to me."_ Ludwig said inside Kooky's head.

"You're not a girl are you?" The boy next to Kooky asked.

"No. I'm a male. I suppose that you were taken by these guys for your N.C.C, right?" Kooky looked at the African American boy with the best of his abilities. The boy looked down and nodded.

"They took me because I had a powerful character. I don't know if you know him, but it's Dimentio." The kid who then told Kooky that his name was Marcus, grasped a pair of goggles that lay next to him. He somehow put them on his head and tried to squirm out of the rope.

" _Dimentio… I know that name. He's a fellow psychopath. Like you!"_ Ludwig taunted Kooky from the depths of their mind. Suddenly, Kooky had become fed up with Ludwig's taunting and flipped out.

"SHUT UP LUDWIG!" Kooky yelled as he began to bite the rope, trying to tear it with his fang.

"Chill dude! Do you want the Erikson Brothers to find you freaking out like this?" Marcus tried to calm Kooky down until they heard the door slam and the thieves, formally known as the Erikson Brothers, grabbed Kooky's head and slammed it into the pole. Leaving a stain of crimson blood on the hard cold steel. Kooky passed out and Marcus gasped in fright and worry.

7Z7Z7Z

"We're almost there!" Tom supported my weight as we followed the vans skid tracks and gas leak. "Here!" Tom, being several inches taller than me and being much more muscular, grabbed me and sat me down on his back.

"Tom. I'm too old for piggyback rides!" I joked, I knew he was only doing this because of my hurt ankle and whatnot. Not like we loved each other or anything!

Tom walked inside the warehouse with me in tow. I started to pick up on the conversation that was happening.

"What are we going to do with this weirdo blue haired girl after… _You know_..."

"She'll just be another victim on the news, just like all of the other stupid girls that wander close to people like us."

"Yeah. Then after a while the cops won't be able to solve the case and they'll forget all about it!"

I gasped. They were about to do something _really bad_ to a poor girl! I had Tom let me look around the corner to see if I could recognize the victim. Or should I say _victims_. Even though the thieves were arguing over how to deal with a kid that had a pair of goggles on, I realized that the 'girl' was actually Kooky.

"Tom." I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Is there a way to call out to your Nintendo Creature without verbally saying anything?"

"I don't think so-"

"KOOKY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "KOOKY WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THESE STUPID PEOPLE CALLING YOU A GIRL?!"

It was like on instinct. Kooky's head shot up. "These humans already have microscopic brains to begin with! They OBVIOUSLY can't tell the DIFFERENCE between a girl and a girl-like boy!" Kooky then was concealed in the N.C.C as Tom ran and scooped him and Ludwig up in the palm of his hand.

"Wha-?" Marcus's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! First he makes a 'friend' that almost gets, _you know whated…_ Then that kid gets turned into an N.C.C! It wasn't really Marcus's day today…

Tom then slammed into one of the Erikson brother after letting me of his back. He still had Kooky and Ludwig in N.C.C. mode, but they couldn't of much help when up against humans. I used my good hand to help Marcus untie the rope that the Erikson Brothers used to bind him with. When Tom had started to tire out the two thieves, Marcus was already out and running to find Dimentio.

"You BRATS!" The first thief said, he was shorter than the other man and had a bloody nose. "I'm outta 'ere!" Both of the Erikson Brothers ran out of the warehouse and into the broad daylight, there were no cops chasing them, but it would the last time we would see them for a while!

7Z7Z7Z

"Marcus!"

"Lola!"

The siblings hugged each other like they felt like they would never have seen each other again. They hugged for a long time too. Tom and I didn't want to disturb their peace, so with a silent 'goodbye' we let them be.


End file.
